Mirror, Mirror
by CircusRunaway
Summary: Ah, the troubles of being a teenager. High school, fist fights, hormones- and avoiding shiny surfaces at all costs, because your reflection has a mind of its own. Shizuo/Izaya, Psyche/Delic
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**So I thought up this story while doing one of those lame games the theatre teachers make you play… you know the one where you partner up and try to mirror each other? Yeah, my partner sucked.  
Rating: **M (yay for yaoi! bonzai for boys! aha for alliteration!)  
**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I try, Shizuo just won't have me! Maybe if I sit outside his window on a tree like that girl in those cell phone commercials…

* * *

_Chapter 1: "Life is a mirror and will reflect back to the thinker what he thinks into it" -Ernest Holmes_

**Shizuo's POV**

I've never told anyone this, but…

My reflection freaks me out.

Ever wonder why I'm so unlucky? Well shit, it's probably because of all the mirrors I've broken. Take all the mirrors I've shattered with my fists and multiply that by seven years. Yeah, I've got a few lifetimes worth of bad luck. And I'm only in high school!

But seriously, it's not my fault. It's my _reflection_.

You'd freak out too if every time you looked in a shop window or a puddle, your reflection was doing something completely different from what you were doing. Aren't reflections supposed to, I don't know, _reflect_? Well clearly my reflection did not get the memo. It does whatever the fuck it wants.

Oh sorry, whatever the fuck _he_ wants. He told me not to call him "it" anymore. Yup, he talks, too. He even told me his name.

Delic.

What the hell? Whose name is Delic? What is that short for, Delicious? Delicate? Why not just stick with Shizuo? Now _that's_ a name.

So anyway, this Delic guy used to give me nightmares as a kid. I never told anyone about him, not even my parents. I think my brother knows, but he won't say anything about it. And I'm definitely not gonna risk asking him.

Shinra knows, and he believes me, but he's never actually seen Delic in action. Every time Shinra's around, Delic acts like a normal reflection. I think the only reason Shinra actually believes me is because of his situation with that Celty chick.

But back to Delic. He is a pompous, flirtatious, perverted asshole. He even goes so far as to hit on other people's reflections! And the people whose reflections flirt right back don't even notice! How can you not notice something like that?

So, naturally, I end up punching the goddamn mirror.

Or window.

Or T.V.

Basically anything that's shiny, alright? And to make my life easier, I don't keep any mirrors in my room. I keep the shades over the windows at all times. I wear sunglasses because it makes my reflection a little harder to see.

I avoid my reflection at all costs.

The only thing I hate more than Delic is Izaya. I won't bother explaining to you why I hate him so much, but there _is_ one thing that I don't mind so much. Whenever Izaya is around, Delic is not. Izaya seems to hate his reflection just as much as I do, but I think it's for a completely different reason.

Now, I have a theory here, but don't quote me on it or anything. Because it might not be right. But maybe, _just maybe_, that damn flea knows how ugly he is. He knows he's a scrawny, pale, vermin-like thing, and he takes his self-hate out on other people.

I avoid my reflection because it's fucking insane. Izaya avoids his reflection because he's self-conscious.

But again, that's just a theory. I told Shinra about it, and he thinks it's absurd. I think my theory is pretty damn close to the truth, whatever the truth may be.

**(**HELLO**x**WORLD**x**IT**x**IS**x**A**x**BRAND**x**NEW**x**DAY**x**AND**x**I**x**AM**x**YOUR**x**BRAND**x**NEW**x**PAGE**x**BREAK**x**SO**x**SMILE**x**BECAUSE**x**I**x**AM**x**EXTREMELY**x**OPTIMISTIC**)**

**Izaya's POV**

_Sigh._

This is completely out of character for me, but I'm going to tell you a secret. Something I have never told anyone else before in my existence. Not that I have anyone to tell, since I've lived alone since middle school. Shinra doesn't even know, and he's the closest thing I have to a humanoid relationship. If you don't wish to listen, go ahead and leave. I just thought it would be interesting for someone like you. I am quite a mysterious person, after all. Not to mention I know where you live…

Right, I suppose I should get to the point.

I, Izaya Orihara, have one weakness. His name is Psyche. He is my reflection.

Psyche: naïve, dumb, timid, and dare I say it, _amiable_. He is the dark side to my moon. The heel to my Achilles. The child to my basement.

Basically, he is everything I don't want to be. He is the opposite of me.

In all truth, I am the one who named him. I remember when I met him for the first time in the window of my kindergarten classroom. He was strange, sitting alone while the other reflections played together. I supposed I must have been alone as well… I wasn't at all surprised when he spoke to me. I asked him if he was my psyche, and he hid behind his hands, a shy smile on his face.

I know Psyche is not actually there. I'm not afraid to admit that I may be a bit insane.

So there you have it, my clandestine information. Now that my embarrassingly unconventional behavior is out of the way, let's get to the interesting stuff.

Shizuo Hewajima. Fate is cruel; it turns out we have been stuck in the same class since freshman year. I can only half-heartedly hope that tomorrow (our first day of senior year) will be different.

Yes, our school levels are split up American-style. Obviously the divine ruler of this world was too lazy to think about how Japanese schools are set up. So let's just go with the flow, ne?

Anywho, many people may wonder why I continue to trouble the boy whom I hate so much. The answer is simple: Shizuo tends to hang out in all the spots that don't have shiny surfaces. If there happens to be one nearby, I easily solve that dilemma by making him angry, and like a good little puppet he destroys it for me.

So basically, I bother Shizuo because he steals all my favorite non-reflective areas. For reasons to be explained, he seems to avoid his reflection as well. Let me elucidate the cause of this phenomenon.

I believe, with the whole of my superior heart, that Shizuo hates his refection as much as I do. While I hate my reflection for being demented, Shizuo hates his reflection for doing its job. When Shizuo looks in a mirror, he sees an unlovable monster with a pee-sized brain, and that makes him angry. It's not that hard to figure out.

I only hope that Shizuo hasn't realized my hate for mirrors as well. Not that he would accurately calculate the reason behind my actions.

I mean, come on! Who would ever believe my reflection has a mind of its own?

* * *

**A/N:  
**I know this was short, but it's pretty much just the intro for what's yet to come! Get ready for lots of smut and citrus and m/m!  
I'm not sure if I like this first-person thing tho… should I continue with the POVs? Yes or No?  
Remember, I love reviews ;D

**Love, CircusRunaway **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, I just want to say thank you for all the author favs/alerts and story fav/alerts/reviews! I love you all!  
Rating: **M (mostly for m/m because we looooooove yaoi!)  
**Disclaimer:** So i basically kidnapped Shizuo the other day… but Ryohgo Narita sent the Ikebukuro cops after me D:

* * *

_Chapter 2: "The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart" -St Jerome_

"Heiwajima, Shizuo," the teacher called, pointing him to his seat. The blonde growled, sitting in a desk beside the freshly washed windows. Worried, he realized he had never sat near his reflection in school before. He turned away from the window and watched as the rest of the class was seated across the rows in alphabetical order.

Izaya ignored him from where he was leaning against the chalkboard, surrounded by a group of girls. They were giggling at Izaya's short answers, most of which were too complicated for the girls to understand.

"Orihara-kun," whispered the one closest to the raven, glancing over at Shizuo. "I'm worried about being in his class. I heard Tanaka-san graduated last year!"

Izaya smirked, catching Shizuo's eye. The blonde had clearly heard what the girl was saying, his hands gripping the sides of his desk tightly. Tom had been well known for keeping Shizuo's temper in check. Now that the senior was gone, however, his classmates were giving Shizuo an even wider berth than usual.

Shizuo released the desk from his death grip, and was relieved to see it unscathed. He discreetly checked his phone, rereading a text message from earlier to calm himself down.

_Tom: Good luck at your first day back! Promise me you won't do anything rash, okay? Remember, some people aren't worth your time. _

Shizuo sat up when the teacher started calling off the K's. His face broke into a wide grin when Shinra sat down directly behind him, and Kadota sat down next to Shinra. Maybe this class wasn't so bad after all…

"A window seat! How lucky~!" chimed Shinra.

"Lucky for you," sighed Shizuo, glancing at his reflection. Delic was currently doing exactly what reflections were supposed to do. "I don't understand why he doesn't act out around you. Not that I mind."

"Maybe he's scared of me? I would like to run a few experiments, you know," whispered Shinra. "I've actually been working on something that might give us answers. Come over after school?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

The teacher started talking to the class once everyone was seated. Shizuo quickly took advantage of Delic's good behavior and glanced out the window. It was a nice day, the sky still the same clear blue it had been most of the summer. A gym class was on the soccer field below, running to and fro on the striped green grass.

Delic stuck out his tongue.

Ignoring him, Shizuo continued to focus on the soccer game. A girl on the white team scored two in a row, and Shizuo suddenly recognized her as Namie, now a junior. He had seen her talking to Izaya a while back. She was probably in his fan club or something.

Delic made moose antlers with his hands, flicking his tongue up and down between his teeth.

Annoyed, Shizuo turned away and spotted Izaya a few rows to the right. The raven was obviously bored, twirling a sharp pencil skillfully between his slender fingers. The girls around him were watching admirably, and Shizuo felt his insides twist with a burning hate. Since this distraction was doing nothing to ease his temper, Shizuo turned his full attention back to the teacher.

"Now that we've gone over the rules," she was saying, "it's time to vote for our new class president!"

Whispers broke out, and the students began nominating each other. Kadota was one of the first ones to stand in front of the class, followed shortly after by Izaya.

"Oh my god!" whispered Delic. Shizuo turned, horrified, as Delic craned his neck for a better view. The wide-eyed blonde followed Delic's gaze, wondering who was currently being eye-fucked by his overly promiscuous reflection.

Wait.

Shizuo followed the line of vision again, since he had obviously made a mistake.

And then he triple-checked, because his mind simply could not register what his eyes were telling him.

And they were practically screaming one thing: Izaya was the one being eye-fucked by Delic.

"Who is that? " hissed Delic. "Why have never seen him before? He's so…"

Shizuo frantically tried blocking Delic's view. Delic knew better than to talk in public! Or so Shizuo thought.

"…so fucking hawt," finished Delic, practically drooling as he said it.

Shizuo looked around in a panic. His reflection was still talking, and his voice was gaining volume rapidly.

"I mean, look at him! That's a nice piece of ass, not to mention his eyes…"

Not seeing any other way out of this, Shizuo abruptly stood up to go to the restroom. Before he had the chance to move, however, a low, appreciative whistle emitted from the glass beside him. The teacher stopped talking, and everyone in the room turned to watch.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Heiwajima-kun?" the teacher asked, her gaze burning a hole through her student. Izaya was watching the scene with growing interest as Shizuo silently fumed.

"No, ma'am," he said through clenched teeth, staring powerfully down at a spot on his desk. He prayed to anyone willing to listen that Delic would stay silent.

But apparently no one was listening.

"Oh, that smirk makes me want to-" but whatever Delic wanted to do was immediately cut off by Shizuo's fist as it shattered the shiny window.

The classroom was silent for a minute, and Shizuo's bleeding hand remained poised where the window used to be. Shinra was positively gaping, while the rest of the class looked on in fear.

"Heiwa-!"

"Principal's office, I know," interjected Shizuo, gathering up his things and stomping to the front of the room. "I'm sorry to have disrupted class," he bowed, then made his way to the door and slid it shut behind him.

**(**DREAMWORKS**x**HOW**x**TO**x**TRAIN**x**YOUR**x**DRAGON**x**IS**x**THE**x**SINGLE**x**GREATEST**x**MOVIE**x**EVER**x**MADE**x**IN**x**THE**x**HISTORY**x**OF**x**MANKIND**)**

Kasuka was waiting for him when he left the principal's office.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" grumbled Shizuo.

Kasuka stuffed his hands in his pockets, and the two made their way to a vending machine. It was almost lunchtime, so going back to class was pointless. "I heard what happened," he replied, ignoring Shizuo's accusation of truancy. "How's your hand?"

Shizuo simply held up his bandaged knuckles instead of answering, before turning to the vending machine. He inserted a few coins, but before he could do anything, Kasuka punched E5.

"Hey-!" Shizuo's objected, stopping when he saw Kasuka pull a small white bottle from the machine's slot. The cool milk was placed firmly in Shizuo's hands. The cap was already twisted off, courtesy of Kasuka, whose face remained emotionless as Shizuo mumbled a "thanks" before drinking.

**(**ANOTHER**x**PAGE**x**BREAK**x**ALREADY?**x**WOW**x**CLEARLY**x**THIS**x**AUTHOR**x**DOES**x**NOT**x**KNOW**x**WHAT**x**SHE**x**IS**x**DOING**)**

Shizuo was sprawled out on the grass of the soccer field, stomach full after finishing his lunch. Shinra and Kasuka were still eating their lunches next to him.

"I just don't understand how I could miss something like that," repeated Shinra, taking another bite of his sandwich. "I waf wite behimph you!"

Shizuo sighed, watching a cloudy drift overhead. "I don't know, you were probably too busy being studious to notice," he answered. As he said it, though, he couldn't help think that maybe Delic _was_ all in his head. Shizuo felt his pocket vibrate, and he lazily pulled out his phone.

_Tom: What happened._

Shizuo angrily snapped his phone shut and pocketed it. He didn't feel like getting lectured right now.

As the boys made their way back to class, Shizuo couldn't help but wonder how news spread so fast in Ikebukuro.

**(**SO**x**IF**x**BOYS**x**WERE**x**NOT**x**MEANT**x**TO**x**BE**x**HOMOSEXUAL**x**THEN**x**WHY**x**DO**x**THEY**x**HAVE**x**A**x**PROSTATE?**x**THINK**x**ABOUT**x**IT**)**

After lunch, Izaya returned to the classroom to find a black tarp secured over the broken window. Shizuo and his friends were already seated. Shinra was busy taking notes, despite the fact class hadn't even started yet.

Throughout the afternoon, Izaya found himself taking glances at Shizuo, who seemed to have fully recovered from his morning paroxysm. Izaya watched Shizuo doodle, noting the way the blonde physically held back his strength so he wouldn't break his pencil.

Feeling eyes on him, Shizuo turned and caught Izaya's gaze. The raven smirked, not looking away. The silent declaration of a staring contest sparked between them. Almost two minutes later, Izaya's eyes were starting to twitch shut when he saw Shizuo blink.

"AGH!" Shizuo bellowed, snapping his pencil in half.

"Heiwajima-kun, really," the teacher cried, exasperated.

"I know, I know," scowled Shizuo, rubbing his eyes. He left the classroom again, ignoring Izaya's victory smirk.

Watching him leave, Izaya realized how much he loved harassing this guy. Usually, when he manipulated people, it took a while for the results to take place. But with Shizuo, the results were instantaneous.

He frowned, feeling a sudden pang in his stomach. As much as he hated to admit it, Izaya had bodily urges just like any other low life human being. Excusing himself from class, he made his way to the restroom.

He hated restrooms. They always had way too many mirrors.

Once outside the boy's bathroom, Izaya placed his hands on the door to push. He paused when he heard a voice on the other side, and immediately identified it as Shizuo's. Smirking, he pressed his ear up against the cool surface to listen.

"…isn't fair! Why haven't I ever met him before?"

Izaya frowned. Was Shizuo… whining? There was a pause followed by a sigh, and Izaya assumed Shizuo was listening to someone talk on the other end of his phone.

"Probably because I avoid both of you as much as possible. Besides, since when have you been gay?"

Izaya perked up. This conversation was suddenly very interesting.

"I'm not gay," he heard Shizuo continue, "I just wanna make him cum all over my-"

There was a crash, and Izaya jumped aside before the door flew open. Shizuo came thundering out of the bathroom, a trickle of blood running down his forehead. He didn't notice Izaya pressed up against the wall as he stalked down the hallway toward the principal's office.

Izaya quickly entered the bathroom and saw one of the mirrors shattered all over the sink. _He must have broken it with his head… _he thought, but quickly switched his mind back to the one-sided conversation.

From what Izaya had heard, Shizuo seemed to be questioning his sexuality. All he needed was a little proof, and Izaya had the perfect blackmail. But how would he prove something like that?

"Ahem," came a quiet voice, causing Izaya to jump. Psyche smiled shyly back at him through one of the mirrors. Izaya huffed, turning his back to his reflection in order to relieve himself. It had been almost a day since Izaya last saw Psyche, and this year he was grateful for the distance between his desk and the window. Psyche remained quiet until he was finished, and only started talking when Izaya was washing his hands.

"I've been thinking," started Psyche.

Izaya rolled his eyes and said, "Great. What is it now? Want me to call my parents again?"

"Well… it would be nice of you, but that's not what I was going to say," replied Psyche, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I was thinking, since it's a new school year and all…" he fidgeted, gathering up his courage before looking Izaya in the eyes, "that you should try making friends."

Silence filled the bathroom. Izaya stared at his reflection, dumbfounded, and Psyche blinked back. Then, Izaya began to laugh, softly at first, but it grew into a hysterical fit of laughter. An innocent boy walked into the bathroom, took one look Izaya laughing manically above the shattered mirror, and walked hurriedly back out.

When Izaya looked back up, Psyche had lost all his previous confidence and was currently prodding his index fingers together. Izaya wiped a few fake tears from his eyes before responding, "Really, Psyche, what am I going to do with you?" And with that, the raven walked out of the bathroom without another word.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I know I know, not anything exciting yet. But come on, you can't just jump into these things! Shizuo wouldn't let that happen!  
And as you can see, I decided not to use the POVs. It was just going to make it way too complicated.

I cannot express how much I love you guys! **KT:** I read and reread your comment like a bazillion times! I loved it, and I appreciate your input :). Sorry, no mansmut in this chapter, but you'll just have to wait and see if it's coming up! **XxMikomiAixX: **Was this very very soon enough? Haha I'm glad you thought it was original… I try :p. **Epouvantable: **Okay! Thank you so much for the helpful input! And I'm really relieved my grammar and everything was okay. I don't even have a BETA haha. **le parfait samarai:** I can't help but be curious- how did you come up with your username? Haha I hope you didn't lose your incredible fascination in this chapter… **Blur-berry:** Aw! Thank you so much for such encouraging words! I'm definitely a sucker for compliments like "wonderful" and "original" ;D. **Lorey: **Here ya go! Also, I looked up the word "moar" on urban dictionary and it's apparently a combination of "more" and "roar" haha. Thanks for the review! **WingsxOfxThexRaven: **Your opinion definitely helped me decide on the POVs, so thanks! I'm glad you loved it, and hopefully you still do :).

Also, I plan on updating "Fight this Feeling" before Sunday.  
Is this story moving too slow? I always appreciate your opinions!

**Love, CircusRunaway**


End file.
